


Unfinished WIP - UchiSaku - Immured 'verse snippet

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Abduction, Dark, Immured 'verse, Kinks, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Sharingan, Snippet, Uchisaku, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: PWP. NSFW. Dark-fic. Please see tags for TW. UchiSaku. "Immured"-verse snippet. UchiSaku. Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura.





	Unfinished WIP - UchiSaku - Immured 'verse snippet

**Author's Note:**

> @roadkill, this one's for you! ;)

Why were there no traps?

Sakura’s instincts railed at her, flooding her with self-doubt. This was a leader’s home; a ninja clan leader’s home. She’d fled in the middle of the night, twisting through the bars and fighting off the flood of drugs that manipulated her senses and intuition. Senses she had spent years honing to perfection now flinched and overreacted to every stimulus, leaving her crippled with indecision and fitful, cramping guts.

Why were there no traps?

She had made it through the first two courtyards with only minor inconveniences, sticking to the shadows as her heart raced and dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. Damn whatever they had laced her food with; it was torture to her dehydrated body. But that was just it; the state she was in should have made it easier for the sentries to catch her. Not that she was under- or overestimating her skills, but she knew she was in rough shape. Why wasn’t there more commotion? More guards? More… anything.

They were toying with her. She was being led. That had to be it.

So she should change direction.

Sakura swallowed, looking around. Or should she keep going?

Anxiety rose up in her again, her breathing hitching high as she struggled to make a decision.

Stop. Panicking.

She mentally screamed at herself as she tried to calm her racing heart. This was the drugs; the drugs were making her unstable. She could do this. She had to do this. She just had to put one foot in front of the other…

The trembling she’d fought for so long that day and night got stronger. She swallowed her hiccup of frustration.

Get a hold of yourself, Sakura. Did Tsunade train such a pitiful creature?

There it was—her resolve strengthened. Tsunade-shishou. She would know how to fix this toxin that turned her against herself!

Fists clenching at her sides, Sakura took a shaky breath and straightened her back. She scanned the rooftops more carefully, probing the shadows to cross to get over the last hurdle.

The sound of a kunai being slowly drawn from its sheath sent her sprinting like lightning across the courtyard’s shadows, freedom her only goal in that moment as the hoards of guards she’d been anticipating finally revealed themselves.

A blade shot past her ear, skimming loose a lock of hair. Another scored her elbow, the outside of her thigh. She didn’t look back. She launched herself up, chakra-racing sideways along the wall until she flipped over the curved edge of the roof and onto the tiles. Her arms pumped hard at her side as she reached the top of the roof, elation and hope rising in her chest—almost there!—before two pairs of spinning crimson Sharingan stopped her dead in her path.

“No!”

She thought she spoke but she wasn’t sure; everything in her froze.

Fight. Fight. Fight. The chant from her Inner urged her on. Sakura dug in her feet, crushing the roof tile under her bare feet. She clenched her jaw and forced one foot in front of the other. One step. A torturous battle against the hypnosis the pair leveled upon her, then another step.

She. Was. Going. To. Escape.

Growling in frustration, Sakura summoned whatever dregs of chakra remained within her and brought her shaking arms together, sweat dripping down her face and chest.

“Sakura, there’s no need for this,” chided Madara patronizingly.

“You need your rest,” insisted Izuna, taking a step towards her.

Part of her deep inside stirred at how caring they sounded. How much they truly wanted the best for her. How sincerely they longed for her happiness.

NO.

Inner roared to the fore, smashing through the drugged hallucinations and Sharingan-mind-control.

“I’m not yours!” screamed Sakura, her steps coming faster now, stronger. Her legs shook, her body was soaked with sweat, but she was there, nearly there.

The other side of the roofline, that’s all she needed. If she made it that far, she could help herself. She just had to get away from the Uchiha compound and find a way to flush the drugs from her system, and then she would figure out how to get back to her own world-dimension.

She was about to leap off the roof to the ground when she was dropped to her knees.

Her eyes flew open wide; what had—

She jerked as invisible chains yanked her arms and legs apart, landing her spread-eagled on her back on the roof hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

Full-blown panic flooded her, then, knowing what was coming next.

“No. No, no, no, no, NO!”

She yanked her arms and legs, arching her back for leverage. Her head flew side to side as she tried to get a look at what had restrained her. Breathing hard, eyes wild, she screamed in frustration; the hot metal fetters dug in tighter, piercing her skin and making her shriek in anger as much as pain.

“Let me go!” she roared, struggling like a wild animal.

“Oh Sakura,” sighed Madara.

To her right, gentle footsteps came to a halt. The sound of cotton brushing against cotton near her ear, and calloused fingertips smoothed her sweaty hair from her brow.

“You really shouldn’t have done this,” breathed Izuna, stroking her cheek fondly.

With that he leaned over her, his hands on either side of her face, forcing her eyes open.

“No—” Sakura wrenched her head to the side, to no avail.

First, the spinning. (Her stomach lurched.)

The falling. (Her gasp left her breathless.)

Then, the pain began. (Her voice went raw from her screams.)

* * *


End file.
